Chester Lake
|precinct =16th Precinct |division =Manhattan Special Victims Unit Brooklyn Special Victims Unit |path =Murder |status =Imprisoned |title =Detective |occupation =Police officer |first ="Outsider" |last ="Cold" |playedby =Adam Beach |}} Detective Chester Lake was a detective in Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. He was partnered with Odafin Tutuola. He transferred from Brooklyn SVU. Early life Detective Lake is of Native American ancestry, Mohawk nation as revealed in "Impulsive". He speaks proudly of his ancestors who helped build the city (many ironworkers in early New York were indeed Native Americans). Every male member of his family for the preceding three generations, was an ironworker. In the season 9 episode "Avatar" he says he is a collector of rare books. He often suffers from insomnia, which can sometimes be beneficial in solving a case, as it did in locating informants in the episode "Harm". In the episode "Svengali", he suffered a concussion when Benson's stalker put a bomb in a pizza box. Lake used to compete as an amateur mixed martial artist with the fight name "Naptime" (due to his right hook) and had plans to turn pro, but quit after suffering a torn ACL. In the episode "Fight" in season nine, he reveals that he had a tough childhood, and grew up in the foster care system. As soon as he was old enough, he took the police exam, and entered the academy. His background causes him to be sympathetic to two boys from a bad neighborhood who were murder suspects. He realizes one was pleading guilty to protect his brother and used his own story to persuade him to tell the truth: while in the Academy he got involved in an altercation and was facing an assault charge and a cousin of his took it to protect him. In the end Lake proves the two's innocence and gets them back into a college that they had been kicked out of and planned to reunite them with their mother. She had plans to surprise her sons by taking them out to Red Lobster, but when Lake heard that she died of a heroin overdose, he took them out to dinner himself, delaying the bad news for their sake. Police force .]] Detective Lake was wanted for the murder of a fellow police officer accused of raping two illegal immigrants. Following a jury deadlock in the case of the accomplice (another NYPD Officer) and the suspension of ADA Casey Novak, Detective Lake was arrested for the murder of the suspect. ( : "Cold") Known Victims Murders *Officer Thomas Crane Officer-involved shootings *Detective Edward Kralik ( : "Cold") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'': **Season 8: "Outsider" • "Screwed" **Season 9: "Alternate" • "Avatar" • "Impulsive" • "Savant" • "Harm" • "Svengali" • "Blinded" • "Fight" • "Paternity" • "Snitch" • "Streetwise • "Signature" • "Inconceivable" • "Undercover • "Closet" • "Authority" • "Trade" • "Cold" Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Special Victims Unit Category:Detectives Category:Murderers Category:SVU Main Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Cop Killers Category:Former Police Officers Category:Vigilantes